everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacya Piercer
Meet the cheerful, curious, fun and social Rebel Titaness, already being in love with Ingrid Asgardian and not wanting her destiny whose true desires are to free her father from Tartarus and marry Ingrid Asgardian. Character What Is She Like? Her main two traits are being super friendly and incredibly understanding. She is talkative, caring, very cooperative, childish, fun, sweet, optimistic, fair, resourceful, loyal, helpful, good-natured, very funny, patient, cheerful, fun-loving, slightly awkward, big-hearted and a social butterfly. She is also clever, quick-thinking, intelligent, enthusiastic, feisty, inquisitive, adventurous, curious, kind, brave, intelligent, and a free spirit. Despite being very bubbly, she can also take control as a leader if necessary. Her only myth is the Titanomachy, where she fights then gets imprisoned and is a Rebel since she doesn't want her destiny and is in love with Ingrid Asgardian. She sometimes has these 'blackouts' where she passes out and has disturbing visions. She hates being alone, avoids confrontations, is slightly forgetful and after visions, she will unleash hate and pity on herself, which essentially means she throws tempers at herself. She hates gossipers, violence, and injustice. She is also hiding the pain from her childhood in Tartarus. When she was young, she mostly stayed with her mother but had to live in fear of gods finding out she existed and gods kidnapping her. Not the best thoughts in the world. She has never had much food, living in poverty. When she was in Tartarus, she witnessed creepy and terrifying things she can't erase from her memory, experienced painful torturing and much more. Despite this, she still was able to cope with the thought of one word: hope. Despite her pain, she is still a good person. She still carries a grudge against Kronos, the Olympians and their kids for imprisoning her father and forcing him to do what he didn't want to do. What Does She Look Like? She being a Titaness, she is bigger and more muscular than a few, but not bulky at all. She has very pale, ivory white skin that never gets darker with cool undertones, and gorgeous, flowing curly silver locks that have curled themselves over time. She has very delicate features with a slim nose, beautiful platinum eyes, seashell-like ears, and light millennium pink lips. Her basic outfit is a sleeveless lilac top with silver wrapped around the shoulder sleeves paired with silver cropped knee-length leggings. She doesn't like wearing heels, so she usually wears combat boots or sandals, and will hide shrinking daggers in the sole. In her basic outfit, she is rocking a pair of lilac lace-up combat boots with silver shoelaces. She also usually wears silver Wonder-Woman wrist cuffs with lilac bulletproof crystals on the edges just in case of an impromptu battle happening out of nowhere. Myth- (Iapetus) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iapetus_(mythology) How Does She Fit Into It? Her mother, Asia (yeah, we're going with Apollodorus) was pregnant with Legacya before the Titanomachy. When Iapetus was imprisoned in Tartarus, Asia still sent letters to Iapetus by harpy, announcing their child was a girl. Iapetus wanted to meet her, so they formulated a plan so Asia could take the baby to her father. It took around seven years, but it was successful, so it was worth it. They stayed for a couple hundred years, hiding whenever gods came to check Tartarus, living off fire-water from the river of healing and water Asia summoned as a naiad. When Legacya was 1000 years old, she and her mother escaped from Tartarus but continued to visit. Once when Asia and Clymene visited Iapetus, Hades and Zeus came, unknownst to them, were inviting some Mythos for the EAH Mythology Program to shame them and make the gods great again. Asia hid in the closest river, whilst Legacya was spotted and they had to fake that Legacya was a daughter of a Styx nymph and Iapetus, but the gods knew that they were lying and kidnapped Legacya, leaving Iapetus and Asia heartbroken. Relationships Family Her father is Iapetus, son of Gaia and Uranus; and her mother is Asia, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, so she has 2999 aunts and 3000 uncles. Technically, she is somehow related to nearly everyone from Greek mythology. After EAH, Legacya marries Ingrid and they have three girls together. Friends Smithava Craftsmanship, Vazzanal Craftsmanship, and Evangeline Fortunatan. Pet Her pet is a lilac-and-silver feathered vulture named Texxs who can change his feather colors but is mostly lilac and silver to match his master. He is very protective of her and is very good at solving problems and can read a few words such as 'Hello', 'Cool' and 'Nice'. He also carries letters from Legacya to her parents. Abilities Due to being a direct daughter of a first-generation Titan and an Oceanid, she is quite powerful and therefore has many powers, even if she can't control them all. * Vitakinesis: She can heal wounds by touching them * Pyrokinesis: She can produce silver fires from her hands * Enhanced Resistance: Self-explanatory? Any electricity, fire, bomb, missile, bullet, or literally anything else will not hurt her. It takes extreme power to hurt her. She can also heal herself, so yeah. * Energy Balls: She can release silver energy/electricity balls by yelling at someone or from her hands, Dragon-Ball-Z style. * Prowess in Battle: She can fight with a garrote, glaive, and spear. * Potion-making: She can make lots of potions and medicines. * Machinery: Due to the Silver Puppies, she has basic machinery skill. Trivia *She is slightly based on Dory from Finding Nemo. *Her father, Iapetus, was actually a ''good ''Titan who was forced by Kronos to do his bidding. Iapetus named Legacya after the word 'legacy' in a hope she would be that last piece of evidence and the legacy of good-hearted Titanesses. **This Iapetus is very heavily inspired by Bob from PJO. *Her birthday is October 15, so she is a Libra. *To her parents, she is a symbol of amazing things coming out of the blue and renewal of hope. *She is also a member of the Silver Puppies, a group Smithava Craftsmanship started to help make and deliver Quality Craftsmanship Creations items while learning how to make machinery at the same time. *Her personal precept is: "It's not enough to be friendly. You have to be a friend." *She wants to someday free her father from Tartarus but doesn't think any god will help her with the task. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Titaness Category:Titanomachy Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology